


Misty Blue Eyes

by JessicaKurr



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>98 degrees outside, a flaky case, only one hotel room left for many miles, one twin bed, a broken air conditioner, a TV with only five channels, and two very sweaty, tired, and fed up agents. Can this situation possibly get any worse, or can they make the best of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story in 10 years, written about three months ago. I have definitely improved since this one. I was a little rusty.

Title: Misty Blue Eyes  
Category: TV Shows » X-Files  
Author: spunkygal26  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 03-07-16, Updated: 03-07-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 5,129  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The main characters of this story belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Broadcasting. I am only borrowing them for a short while for my own guilty pleasure. And I am eternally grateful for The X-Files!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have not written much fanfiction in about 10 years, so I might be a little rusty at first. I am a single mother, full time student, and part time worker…so please bear with me if I do not post a new chapter for a day or two. Also, reviews from all of you lovely people will give me the stamina to keep going! I have indeed seen every single episode more than once, and both movies, and have recently started back up again because of the newest X-Files miniseries that just ended (after 8 years since the second movie). Although, I liked their relationship the best between seasons 6 and 7, and will most likely not write about their lives in the present. Because let's face it, the third half of the series was where things heated up. ::SPOILER:: And their present relationship in the recent miniseries has kind of fizzled. But that's why we write these stories, to give them a better ending! Anyways, thank you for reading this, and I hope you like it!

P.S. This has some language and sexual content in it, so don't read it if you are under 18 or easily offended by that kind of stuff. But for all you smut and angst lovers, you're welcome! ;)

SUMMARY: 98 degrees outside, a flaky case, only one hotel room left for many miles, one twin bed, a broken air conditioner, a TV with only five channels, and two very sweaty, tired, and fed up agents. Can this situation possibly get any worse, or can they make the best of it?

Misty Blue Eyes

"You have got to be kidding me." A very sweaty and tired Scully groaned into her partner's shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we are fully booked except for that last room. A lot of people come through this area, especially during the summer," replied the hotel desk clerk.

Scully just couldn't imagine how this dinky and torn up hotel could have so many visitors. She and Mulder could barely find it on the map. But it was the only hotel for another hundred miles, and they were in the hot Texas desert, and the sun was starting to set. It had been a long day. Their supposed "case" was a flake. A complete waste of time. Just some crazy town folks thinking that they had discovered bigfoot. When in reality, the town was full of drunks and coyotes. Scully had begged Mulder not to take the case. But he somehow always believed that there was an X-File in every case, somewhere, waiting to be discovered. Six years as this man's partner, and he still didn't get it.

"Well, I guess we will take it." Mulder sighed and handed the clerk his work debit card.

"Skinner is going to be pissed that we are wasting more company money on a wasted trip." Scully groaned again and pulled the wet hairs off her sticky forehead and smoothed them back into place.

She felt gross and just wanted a cool shower, a cold beverage, and some sleep. This reminded her of that day they were on top of that building in the hot weather looking for a bomb. But it felt even more muggy.

The clerk handed Mulder the room key card and they grabbed their small luggage's and headed to the elevator. On the elevator door was an "out of order" sign. Scully sighed heavily and looked up at Mulder, who was trying to hide the amusement on his face. How could he think this is funny? This was certainly not funny.

"Scully, I think we are going to have to take the stairs." He smirked.

"Great!" Scully huffed.

They made their way up one flight of stairs, considering there were only two floors. Scully couldn't figure out why they even had an elevator for a building so small. She could smell mold as they walked past a few doors until they reached their room number.

Mulder finally opened the door after a few failed attempts with the key card. They looked at each other and sighed as they walked in and discovered there to only be one bed, and a twin bed at that.

"This day keeps getting better and better, "she grumbled.

"Oh come on Scully, it's not that bad. It's only for one night."

"Mulder, there isn't even a couch. Where are you going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the floor."

Scully looked down at the dark blue carpet, and the darker blue stains on the carpet. Yuck. There was the dinky bed against the right wall, and then maybe four feet away from the end of the bed was a small old fashioned TV, and then the bathroom was to the right of the bed on the same wall, and a small window air conditioner diagonally across from the entrance of the room.

"God it's hot in here," Scully whined.

Even though Scully was grumpy today, Mulder still found her unbelievably beautiful. Her eyes were always a deeper blue when she was angry. And her sweat drenched hair oddly made her even more irresistible.

Mulder walked over to the air conditioner, banged on it a few times, and chuckled.

"What's so funny Mulder?"

"Scully, you're not gonna believe this. The air conditioner doesn't work."

Scully groaned again and dropped her small luggage on the bed and darted towards the bathroom. "Oh thank god, there's a shower. I was about to be even more pissed if there wasn't. I call it first."

"Alright, I need a shower also. Don't use up all the hot water, Scully." Mulder teased.

She peaked her head out of the bathroom doorway. "Hey, I don't take long showers. And I don't want a hot shower. I want a cold shower, Mulder. Hence the sweat dripping from my face and from glands I didn't even know I had." She teased back.

Oddly, that put dirty images in Mulder's head that he quickly tried to block out.

"You're a doctor, aren't you supposed to know where all of your glands are?"

"Shut up Mulder."

And then the door slammed shut, harder than Scully was attempting.

Mulder plopped down on the bed and searched for the TV remote. Great. There wasn't a TV remote. Luckily the TV was so close that he could just lean forward and switch it on at the bottom. Mulder pushed buttons, but there was just a news channel and some local stations available. That would just brighten Scully's day even more. At least they had found a good place to eat before they found the hotel. Mulder had a greasy burger, fries, and a coke, and Scully had a salad and an iced tea as usual.

Mulder switched off the TV and sighed. He could hear the water running now, and the pipes were really loud and practically vibrating the whole bed. He laid back and closed his eyes.

His head was being filled with more dirty thoughts of Scully in the shower. All soapy….and wet…and…Stop it Mulder! She's your partner! He wrinkled up his face and quickly tried to think about something else. Anything else other than Scully being wet or naked.

He must have drifted off for a few minutes without realizing it, when he heard Scully open the door and peak her head out.

"Mulder..."

"Huh? Yeah Scully?"

"You can come take your shower now, but get off the bed and close your eyes first please."

"Uh, why?" He sat up confused and looked towards only her face peeking out from the bathroom.

"Because it's too hot to wear pants, with the air conditioner being broken and all. So I just put on a T-Shirt. I'm just going to slide under the covers, and then you can come in here and clean up."

Oh my god. No Pants? Jesus, Scully. They were never in this type of situation before. He swallowed hard and stood up with his eyes closed. He felt her quickly brush past him, and he opened up his eyes just for a second to catch a glimpse of her backside and black lacey panties barely showing under her baggy T-Shirt. Dammit Mulder! Why did you look? It was an accident…yeah…total accident. Alright, fine. He did peek. Just a little. But she didn't notice. His eyes were tightly closed again and he clumsily bumped into the TV as he was trying to turn away from the bed.

"Alright Mulder, I'm done."

He opened his eyes quickly and turned around. She was propped up against the wall with the sheets up to her stomach. But he still couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she wasn't wearing pants. He stood there for a long moment just staring at the bed.

Scully cleared her throat and shifted a little in the bed. "Mulder, why is the TV off? I thought you'd be watching your favorite shows like you always do."

He smirked at her, and she sighed.

"Don't tell me, the TV is broken also," She mumbled.

"Only 5 channels, all local and news," he replied with a soft chuckle.

"Shocker. Well, I am tired anyways. I will probably be asleep when you come back out." She yawned.

15 minutes later Mulder walked out of the bathroom with only his boxers on. He figured, if she went with no pants, then he could go with no pants also, and no shirt. She was probably asleep anyways, so no harm done.

She was facing away from him, so he figured she was asleep. But she had neatly folded up the comforter and placed it at the edge of the bed with a pillow for him. He quietly grabbed them and made a sleeping bag out of the blanket and laid down on top of it. But the pillow was thin and lumpy, and the blanket wasn't any better. From down here, he could smell the musty carpet. He shifted from side to side uncomfortably and then heard a sigh from above him on the bed.

Scully sat up and sighed again.

"Mulder…"

"Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I wasn't asleep yet anyways. Mulder, come here."

"Um, why? Is something wrong Scully?"

"Yes." She sighed again.

He sat up to look at her. Even though the room was starting to darken, he could still see those deep blue eyes of hers staring back at him. He could still even make out the fiery red of her hair. Just the sight of her sitting in a bed with just panties and a T-shirt on was enough to keep him up all night. God, if only she knew how he felt. He not only wanted to touch her, but he wanted to talk to her. Talk to her about all the things he has been feeling lately. Yeah, he could come off as a pervert with a one track mind. But he wished she knew that there was so much more to him than that. But she was Dana Scully, his professional partner. And he accepted that it was the only thing he could ever have with her, a friendship. And he was glad that he had at least had her in his life at all.

Her voice brought him back to reality. "Mulder, I can't let you sleep on that dirty uncomfortable floor. I'm small, so there is room up here for you."

His stomach flip flopped. Say yes! Say yes you fool!

"No, Scully. It's okay, I'm fine down here," he lied.

"Mulder, get your ass up here right now. I'm trying to be nice," she scolded.

He smirked at her bossiness and stood up. She could be so damn cute when she tried to be bossy.

Scully swallowed hard as her eyes diverted to Mulder's boxers. Oh my god! He wasn't wearing a shirt…or pants. And it was the first time she ever really got a good look at his form. His half naked muscly form. She licked her lips that suddenly felt extremely dry and tried to divert her attention to the corner of the small room.

"Mulder, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

He looked down at himself.

"Oh, well…I'm hot."

Yes, yes you are! Stop it Scully. He's your partner. Be professional. But then again, there is absolutely nothing professional about sharing a hotel room, and sharing a bed with your partner, and half naked at that.

"Are you sure Scully?"

She nodded and scooted over as far as she could to one side of the bed. She was trying her hardest to think about something else. She could do this. She could make it through one night. Couldn't she? There was a burning desire in the pit of her belly that she thought had iced over long ago. But the past six years she was able to tame her feelings, so one more night wouldn't hurt. But Jesus, Mulder. If only you knew how I felt. If only you knew that the reasons I haven't had a relationship or sex life these past six years is because of you. But I would probably be just another screw to you. And nothing more. And it would ruin our friendship and our partnership.

Mulder slowly got into the bed and stayed as close at the edge as he could. He wanted to make sure he respected her boundaries. Considering the weird look she was giving him out of the corner of her eye.

Scully tried to keep her head facing straight ahead, even though her eyes kept darting towards Mulder. Just look at him trying to stay as far away from me as possible. As if I have cooties or something.

They both laid down facing away from each other. But even though they both were trying to stay as far away from each other as possible, the bed was so small that they could feel the heat from each other's bodies. And it was pure torture. Eventually as time passed on and the room darkened even more, they both fell into a light slumber.

Scully dreamed of Mulder, of course. She dreamed that they were in that very hotel room, laying in that very bed. But they weren't far apart from each other. She was in the middle of the bed, and he was on top of her. His hot lips on her throat, one hand on her breast, the other inside her panties, and one leg between hers. His warm and hard crotch pressing firmly up against her hip. A finger rubbing a nipple, and a finger rubbing her clitoris. The burning wet desire in-between her legs. Her hands in his thick luscious hair. Soft moans escaping their lips. Her body on the edge of orgasm. Her moaning his name and her hips moving in rhythm with his hand. Her whole body tingling and trembling. Gasping, "Mu-Muuuulder…" over and over again.

And then him softly saying, "Scully, Scully?"

Wait a minute. Mulder was actually saying her name. She was now awake. And Mulder was lying next to her with a bewildered look on his face. Her hair was drenched in sweat, one of her hands on her breast, and the other on Mulder's inner thigh.

Oh my god! What have I done? Was I groping Mulder in my sleep? Was I moaning his name in my sleep? What will he think? What do I do now?

But before she could speak up, he sat up and lightly touched her arm.

"Scully, were you awake, or were you dreaming?"

Mulder was completely amused and severely turned on. He awoke to Scully moaning his name while groping his inner thigh and her breasts. At first he thought she was awake, but her eyes were closed. Did Scully just have a sex dream about me?! What should I do now? Make a move? Or just pretend it never happened?

Scully quickly sat up and scooted away.

"Mulder-"

Mulder smiled and lightly chuckled. "It's okay Scully. You're only human."

She couldn't look at him. She was so unbelievably embarrassed. She just wanted to forget it ever happened.

Mulder scooted closer to her and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Scully, look at me."

Scully's deep blue eyes were now misty blue eyes. Her lip slightly quivering. And that was the last straw for Mulder. He just couldn't take it anymore. This was his confirmation.

"Scully, you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you too."

Scully's stomach was flip flopping like a fish out of water. And she was suddenly aware of how hot it was in the room.

"How long have you felt this way, Mulder?"

"Since the first day I met you," he softly whispered.

"Me too," she whispered even softer.

Mulder closed the space between them and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back just as gently, but then pulled away.

"Mulder—we can't."

"Scully, we both want it. I want to make your dream come true."

Scully sucked in a sharp breath of hot hair and instantly started trembling.

"Mulder."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Okay," he replied without any hesitation.

Scully grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a much deeper sensual kiss. Their mouths slightly open, tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Mulder shuddered as Scully gently grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and then lightly sucked on it for a moment. It was all he could do to not speed things up. But he wanted to treasure this night and remember every little thing.

Scully wrapped both arms around his neck, their mouths still exploring, and pulled him on top of her. And he let out a deep throaty groan. This was actually happening. Mulder is going to make love to me. And it isn't a dream this time.

Mulder nibbled on her neck and planted soft little kisses on her throat that trailed down to her breasts. Oh shit. Scully isn't wearing a bra. And he could feel her rock hard nipples through her shirt. He ran a thumb along one nipple and gently pinched it, causing a soft moan to escape from Scully's lips. His other hand cupping her other breast and kneading it gently as she pulled him down for another hot moist kiss.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"It's too hot in here for that shirt," he teased.

"Then take it off," she teased back.

"Yes ma'am."

Scully giggled and raised her arms so that he could pull her shirt up over her head. Mulder gasped at the sight of her perfectly round breasts and her perfect pink nipples. He bent his head down and gently swirled his tongue around a nipple before covering the whole thing with his mouth and gently suckling it for a moment.

Scully could feel the wetness already forming between her legs. And Mulder could definitely smell her arousal. God, it was all so beautiful. All their senses heightened by their love making. It was definitely not something Mulder had ever experienced before, until now.

The slow motion of everything was completely agonizing to Scully, in a wonderful way. She wanted it to speed up, but she didn't want it to at the same time.

Mulder ran his tongue slowly down her flat stomach and stopped at her belly button. God, she is so beautiful. Much curvier than I had expected when wearing clothes. Her skin is so soft and she tastes and smells wonderful. Almost a flowery lemon scent to her skin and hair, probably her shampoo and body wash.

He tucked his hands underneath her and squeezed her ass briefly before slowly slipping her panties down her legs. This was the moment of truth. Scully was now completely naked, and she gasped for breath as he buried his nose in her soft red curls to smell her arousal. But he would get to that in a second. Scully was starting to squirm with impatience, which is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to leave an imprint on this night, and in her memory forever. He wanted her to know that she was different from every other woman. Scully is mine. She always has been. And I am hers. We are one.

He paused for a moment to speak. "Scully, you are so beautiful." His eyes twinkled.

Scully was trying so hard to hold back the tears of joy. She was so happy this was happening. But she was also so scared that it was only going to be a one-time thing. He had to know by now that her dedication to him the past six years was the actions of pure love for this man. She would follow him blind folded. But did he want her as much as she wanted him? Or was it all just strictly sexual with him? But if it was just about sex, he would have made a move a long time ago. Right?

"Mulder, you are amazing," she replied to him after a long moment of silence.

And with that, Mulder spread her legs further apart, and then spread her pink lips apart also to reveal her pink swollen bundle of nerves. He slowly ran his finger over her hard nub and shuddered at how wet she was. And he was suddenly very aware of how hard his cock was and that the throbbing sensation in it was becoming more intense as all the blood flowed down to his crotch. He could probably cum just by giving her pleasure. But this was about her tonight. He wanted to please her tonight. He wanted to see her let loose.

Scully softly moaned as he ran his tongue along her clitoris, up and down, and all around. God it felt so good. She never really enjoyed receiving oral from a guy, until Mulder. But then again, she had only been with two other guys before him. And those were both forced and rushed relationships. But the relationship she had with Mulder was a long term frustrating journey. For six years they both kept it at a professional level. And for six years, they both couldn't bring themselves to be with anyone else. They both stayed in denial, which annoyed everyone around them. Because it was pathetically obvious that they loved each other. But they kept it platonic for so long. Which in the long run turned out to be just what they needed to make it work. Mulder stuck with his porn tapes, and Scully went wild and got herself a tattoo one lonely night. And though she would never really admit it, she never did go all the way with Ed Jersey. She just wanted Mulder to think she did.

Mulder stuck one finger into her slick entrance, and then another.

"Ahh, Mulder— "she gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the musty sheets underneath her.

He loved the breathy sultry voice she had when she was aroused. He sped up his pace and pumped his hand in and out while gently sucking at her little pink nub. She tasted wonderful. It was a mixture of sweet and tangy.

Scully threw her head back and arched her back as she felt the tingling sensation rising in her lower core.

Gasping and panting heavily, she grabbed onto his head and lifted it up to look down into his eyes, which were now dark with desire. God he was so gorgeous.

"Mu—Mulder. I—I want you inside me. Please, "she desperately pleaded.

"This isn't about me tonight. This is all for you, Scully."

"Goddammit Mulder, get the f*ck inside me NOW!" she ordered rather loudly.

And Mulder didn't think twice about denying her what she begged for. He stripped his boxers quickly and Scully's eyes widened at the glorious sight. He was definitely larger than her previous lovers. And his sex stood straight up staring her in the eye.

Scully wrapped her hand around the shaft of his cock and firmly pumped him a few times as he gasped "Scuuully!" and grabbed her wrist. Making deep eye contact with one another, they both guided him to her entrance and Scully gasped as he slowly entered her.

Scully was warm and wet and extremely tight. I don't think I have ever been with someone so tight before. It felt amazing. With every pump I made in and out, I shuddered and she gasped.

Mulder sped up the pace as his orgasm was getting close to the edge, and Scully matched his rhythm. But he was afraid that he would come before she did so he tried to slow it down, but she kept thrusting her hips violently up around him and his eyes rolled in the back of his head for a split second.

"Harder, Mulder. Faster. Please. Oh my g— "she panted as her legs closed firmly around his hips and her whole body stiffened and convulsed violently with waves of ecstasy passing through her.

And as her inner walls contracted around him, his eyes squeezed shut, and he was also sent into a massive wave of blinding bliss. Together, they both slowly came down from their orgasms, sweat dripping from their bodies.

And that's when it happened. He realized that he needed to tell her. He needed her to know. He kissed her passionately for a long moment, and then climbed off of her and sat up in the bed to look down at her. His face suddenly growing very serious.

"Scully, we need to talk. I need to tell you something."

Oh god. Maybe this all was too good to be true. He's going to tell me he doesn't want me romantically. What if I just ruined our friendship, our partnership?

Scully nervously sat up, wrapped a sheet around her body, and fidgeted with her hands.

Mulder sat there for a long moment, trying to gather his words wisely. But there were so many things he wanted to tell her. But he wanted to tell her in the sincerest way possible. He opened his mouth, and then closed his mouth. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. He didn't want to be shot down. But six years was long enough. They had definitely reached a new level in their relationship, and now everything needed to be acknowledged, so that he knew they were both on the same page.

The long pause was killing her. Why can't he just say it? Why does he have to torture her? She waited six years for this, and now that something physical happened between them, she was terrified to know how he felt about the future.

"Mulder, just say it. Please."

But he couldn't form the thoughts into words when he opened his mouth. He was suddenly aware that he was still naked, and for some weird reason, it made him nervous, so he covered himself with the sheet also.

"I-I don't know how to say it. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Scully's heart was pounding so hard she was sure that her chest would burst open.

Mulder ran his fingers through his hair nervously. And now that he thought about it, he had never told a girl what he was trying to tell her. She was the first.

Scully couldn't take the tension anymore. Her deep blue eyes were misty again, with fresh tears daring to drop. But she held them back.

"Mulder, if you are trying to tell me that you don't want something serious with me, just say it. I am a big girl. I can handle it."

Mulders eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What? No, no, no, Scully. That's not it-"

"Listen Mulder, you don't have to spare my feelings. We have known each other for six years, and tonight doesn't have to change anything. Our work comes first."

Mulder felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"God Scully, is that what you think? That I just wanted to f*ck you to say that I have?"

Scully looked away and sniffled.

"How could you think that?" Mulder asked, slightly wounded by her remark.

"I—I didn't know what to think, Mulder. I mean, we both haven't been with anyone for a long time now. And I just figured you weren't wanting anything serious."

"Dammit Scully. That goes both ways. And for your information, the reason I haven't been with anyone else since I met you is because I met you."

Scully sniffled again.

"Are you listening to me Scully? I am head over heels madly in love with you, Dana Katherine Scully."

It took a long moment for her to realize what he had just said.

Mulder grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"What did you just say?" Scully asked slightly dazed.

Mulder planted little kisses all over her face and then placed his forehead against hers and sighed.

"I love you, Scully. I always have been, from day one. You are the only woman for me, and I swear to God I have never felt this way about anyone else before. You are my other half."

Mulder's eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered as she processed this brand new information. After a long moment, he started to get worried and spoke up again.

"Scully? Now would be a good time to say something. Anything."

Scully giggled. "I have been in love with you from day one also, Mulder. But I never knew how you felt, so I never did anything about it. And I wish we would have done something about this sooner. Because these past six years have been torture trying to hide it."

Mulder sighed in relief. "Yeah, we should have done something about this sooner. But that doesn't matter now. We are doing something about it now. And this stupid hotel room actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise, huh?"

They both laughed.

"Mulder?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do we want anyone to know about all of this yet? Or should we keep it a secret for a while?"

"Hell yeah I want everyone to know that I am with Dana Scully, and I want every man out there to know that you are with Fox Mulder. Who cares. Six years is long enough."

Scully smiled and they laid down on the bed together, Scully the little spoon, and Mulder the big spoon.

"Goodnight Mr. Spooky."

"Goodnight Mrs. Spooky."

The End.


End file.
